jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:NigrumNight/This is my Fight./@comment-32398021-20190727172234/@comment-29041632-20190727221149
Ja jednak, jako autorka i twórczyni postaci Nigrum, śmiem się nie zgodzić co do uwag o jej sposobie wyrażania się :P Owszem, wsadzam w nią przeklinanie i "dojrzałe" (tak to nazwijmy) słownictwo. Chciałabym jednak zauważyć, że nie łączy "tych sposobów" tak jak to przedstawiłaś, choćby na przykładzie "Kuźwa, mam 21 lat, co czyni mnie o dziesięć lat starszą od ciebie". Nie. Zauważ chociażby, iż przeklina głównie w momentach gdy jest sama i targają nią irytacja i złość. Przykład zirytowania? Brak wiary w przeczucie, podkreślenie, że nie zawsze było pomocne (wrzask Lisy w lesie). Przykład złości? Również wrzask w lesie, jednak chwilę wcześniej - złość spowodowana niewiedzą gdzie dokładnie znajduje się "uciekinierka". Czasem podkreśla też beznadziejność sytuacji, jej niezrozumienie i niepewność - za przykład mogę tu dać p*****ny dzień, gdzie nagłe pojawienie się Lisy zakłóciło jej spokój. Cóż, nie powiedziałabym, że mówi jak standardowa nastolatka z XXI wieku - słuchając ludzi w moim lub starszym wieku mam ochotę złapać się za głowę, choć sama używam przekleństw. Oni używają ich niemal co drugie słowo, a sposób mówienia jest niemal brutalny (nie wiem jak to inaczej określić, ale zostawmy to póki co w takiej postaci). Za przykład takiej chałastry mogę podać nastolatków na pokazie fajerwerków na którym nie tak dawno byłam. Temat nastolatek i nastolatków nie jest tu jednak kluczowy, ani zbytnio ważny. Jeszcze jedna rzecz - Nigrum nie przeklina przy Lisie. Póki co raz się jej zdarzyło, kiedy Lisa chciała uciec jej łódką, jednak to było zwyczajne wymsknięcie spowodowane zdenerwowaniem. Nie patrzę już nawet na późniejsze rozdziały, gdzie tego typu sytuacje napewno były choć teraz nie mogę sobie ich przypomnieć (zresztą, w rozdziałach, które zostawiłam Lisa jest już starsza, nie licząc 12). Może i nie wie za bardzo jak powinna zachowywać się przy dziecku, ale nie wyraża się przy nie w sposób wulgarny, by ta się tego od niej nauczyła. Nigrum nie choleruje przy każdej możliwej okazji, więc ta uwaga jest dość naciągana. A jeśli już, robi to w myślach. Na głos niby też, ale częściej w myślach (no i to również zależy z kim ma doczynienia). Czy przemawia językiem z powieści rycerskich to też bym nie powiedziała, ale to twoja interpretacja i zdanie - w końcu jesteś tylko czytelniczką, więc masz prawo oceniać sytuację tak jak ją widzisz. Ja jestem autorką, więc twoje uwagi mogą mi się niekiedy wydawać absurdalne (póki co jednak aż tak źle nie było, zwykle doceniam twoje wytykanie nieścisłość i krytykę dającą kopniaka w tyłek bym się poprawiła). Owszem, Nigrum jest kobietą po przejściach. Dojrzała może nie zawsze :v Lepszym określeniem według mnie byłoby, że "stara się być dojrzała". Co jak co, ale póki co (prolog & rozdział 1) ma jedynie 21 lat, a to strasznie mało. Fakt, trudna sytuacja wymusiła na niej szybkie dojrzenie do pewnych rzeczy, ale straty domu nie potrafi tak łatwo rzucić w kąt i ją przełknąć. Nigrum w zasadzie dojrzewa i stara się zmienić na lepsze przez całą fabułę - kluczowy wpływ mają na nią przede wszystkim Lisa, Alba i Anadretta, ale to nie ten temat. Well, wygląda to pewnie jak jedno wielkie zaplątanie, ale ciężko mi się dzisiaj myśli i nie szczególnie wychodzi mi ubieranie myśli w słowa. Mam nadzieję, że jednak z tego "bełkotu" da się coś zrozumieć. Przedstawiłam to tak, jak powinno to wyglądać, ale nie będę zła, jeśli postawisz na swoim - tak jak wspomniałam, masz swoje zdanie i jeśli uważasz, że warto się go trzymać, to proszę :v jeśli nieścisłości i złe przestawienie pewnych rzeczy to moja wina, to najmocniej przepraszam, ale wciąż się uczę i zdobywam doświadczenie :x